


Pulsefire

by cravethatcinnaroll



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravethatcinnaroll/pseuds/cravethatcinnaroll
Summary: Caitlyn has always loved hunting. But she's playing a dangerous game.





	Pulsefire

“ _Summoner’s Rift?_ Positively archaic. _Void Rift?_ Unsightly, but manageable. But out of _all_ of the possible inconveniences in every potential reality, the _last_ thing I needed was a another bloody _time rift_ ,” huffs Caitlyn, adjusting her blaster rifle. “Oh, bother. I’m doing it again.” She sorely laments falling into the habit of talking to herself, a quirk she’d once seen as deranged. ‘ _I suppose madness is part of the job description’_ , she muses, tracking the fugitive’s lingering temporal frequencies. ‘ _After all, some say the definition of insanity is repeating the past and expecting a different result. And such is the fate of a Pulsefire Agent_.’

 Throughout her career as a Fixer, she’s apprehended countless anomalies--from a scrappy Zaunite urchin to a blue-haired, bearded geezer--but nothing as dire as this. Because although the Rewinders are a nuisance, Ezreal’s reckless, unregulated dimension-hopping could cause irreversible damage. Caitlyn’s bound by her duty to neutralize him, though she wishes he’d stayed above ground.

 For as long as she can remember, Zaun has been little more than a subterranean wasteland. Due to the suffocating smog, caused by decades of chemical experimentation, the city itself is a health hazard. But despite its unwelcoming atmosphere, she’s patrolled long enough that she knows each back alley by heart.

The stench of the sump doesn't faze her. But then again, nothing really does anymore. Eager to capture her troublesome target, Caitlyn trudges her way through the darkness.

As his faint, pesky presence grows stronger, so does the thrill of the chase. Her confident stride becomes sprinting. He's there, in the heart of the black market district. Or he _was_ just a second ago.

 She arrives just a moment too late; too slow to stop him, but just in time to see the telltale shockwaves of crackling blue energy that signal his speedy departure. Though her gaze turns as cold as his trail, she manages to maintain her composure. _Stay calm, emotions are weakness._ The mantra is all too familiar.

 ‘ _Tailing him won't be a problem’,_ she reasons, suppressing a sigh of frustration. ‘ _But_ jailing _him--that’s another matter completely. He’s a slippery one, that's for sure.’_

  _‘I might as well gather some intel. He wouldn't come here just to hide.’_ He was searching for something, but what? Caitlyn hadn’t the slightest idea. Her instructions had been vague at best, but a good officer didn't ask questions. At least not until the interrogation phase, anyway. And while lips could be loosened with coin, she figures that the barrel of a gun would work just as well, if not better. With a mission in mind, she takes off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 “Why, if it isn't the sheriff. Ya look a bit off today, dollface. Didja get some new augments or somethin’? Speakin’ of which, I could probably hook ya up with somethin’ shiny. New shipment just came in yesterday. Got five tons of bronze in my stock now! I’ll be tryin’ ta get rid of it for ages!” Sven rambles, attempting to charm her. Needless to say, it’s a lost cause.

“Cute, but I'm not here to shop.”

 “Then what, pray tell, is Piltover’s finest doin’ here in my lil ’ol workshop?”

 You and I are going to have a chat,” says Caitlyn. It’s more of a command than a statement. As he senses the threatening undertone, all traces of friendliness fade from Sven’s deeply scarred features.

“Look, lady. I don’t want any trouble.”

“No one ever does, cupcake. But don’t get your tail in a tizzy. By the time I'm finished, you won’t even remember a thing.”

 


End file.
